The Price of innocenece
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: After 24 hours, my next fic is up. Robotnik has anew machine up and running the same day as Sonic and Tails go out into the forest. What lies in store and will i say anything related to the epilogue of my last story? : D Please keep the reviews coming.


The price of innocence

This is the second story I've submitted to . I had written some before I signed up, which is why I'm submitting this one so soon after my first one.

P.S. I hate Antoine so don't expect me to ever give him a big part in a story.

The Price of innocence.

Tails had woken up extra early that morning in Knothole village. It was only 6am and he was already up and about. He quickly picked up his backpack and began filling it with what he would need that day. Once he was done, he tip toed out of his door, towards Sonic's hut.

Knothole village seemed really different in the early morning. During the day everyone was working and even at night there were people who were performing other duties. They always had to have someone alert in Knothole village. If they weren't ready for anything, the odds would be constantly against them. And so, under Sally's orders, guards had been posted all around Knothole. Fortunately, Tails knew Antoine would be on guard duty this morning and so he had and sonic had nothing to fear, since Antoine always fell asleep.

Tails soon reached the hut. He knocked three times and waited for an answer. He didn't hear anything for about five minutes, and then he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Sonic snoring! How could Sally get to sleep with Sonic snoring so loudly?

"Sonic! Wake up! You promised!"

Tails no longer cared about being quiet. He had been waiting at Sonic's door for almost half an hour. But Sonic was much more unwilling than Tails to get out of bed on a lazy spring day like this. That was until he heard the words,' you promised!'

Within seconds, he was at Tails door with his own backpack full to bursting.

"I know I did little bro. Lets go."

Sonic had never broken a promise to Tails.

The two of them entered the Great forest together, making sure that nobody had been woken up by Tails' shouting. Unfortunately, someone had decided to act responsible for once and was currently running towards the pair. Antoine.

"Sonique! You woke me up!"

Sonic laughed.

"Sorry Ant. I know how much your _beauty_ sleep means to you. Looks like you could use a lot of it too!"

Tails giggled.

"I want ze apology!"

"Sonic already apologised Antoine! And hey, shouldn't you be on guard duty?"

Antoine froze. As much as he hated being corrected by the young fox, since he shared Robotnik's belief that he was just a normal snot nosed little kid, Antoine just loved being angry at Sonic and was determined not to lose the argument.

"I meant ze apology for what Sonique just said about ma appearance!"

Sonic quickly picked up Tails on his back. After making sure the young fox was secure, he turned back towards Antoine.

"There'll be time for apologies later Ant. Gotta juice!"

At that, Sonic ran off into the forest leaving a trail of dust and a coughing coyote behind him.

Robotnik walked into his chambers. Making sure that nobody else was around (he still hadn't gotten used to Snivley not being around) he flipped a secret switch and was soon on his way down to a private laboratory.

Ever since Snivley had left, Robotnik's schemes had been going even worse than they usually did. However, before Snivley's betrayal he had been working on a secret project. Once finished, all of Robotnik's troubles could be over. The android he was designing would revolutionise his entire operation.

"Is he ready?"

Inside the room was an old looking badger. Robotnik had finally found a use for his de-robotisizer. He had used it to release some of the worker bots that used to be Mobotropolis' top scientists. Of course he had made his de-robotisizer so that they still followed his orders. With their unique brains, they were already improving Robotnik's machines.

"Affirmative Dr Robotnik."

Robotnik laughed.

"Good. Then I have no longer have a use for you. Report to the robotisizer at once!"

The badger nodded and walked off.

Robotnik quickly began flipping switches on his console. Soon, a tank began to rise from the floor. Inside was Robotnik's latest creation.

Robotnik quickly emptied the tank and placed his creation on an operating table. He pulled out a computer chip from his pocket and inserted it into the back of his creation's head.

Before Robotnik lay a mobianoid robot. Its eye's opened as the chip was inserted. It climbed off the table and stood so that he was facing Robotnik.

"What is your name?"

There was a pause. The robot seemed to be adjusting to its body. But soon, it replied.

"I am metal Sonic.

The creature that called itself Metal Sonic approached Robotnik.

"Metal Sonic, what did I create you for?"

"To serve you and aid you in the capture of the freedom fighters."

Robotnik grinned. His creation was a success.

"Report to my control centre and wait for orders."

Months ago, Robotnik had begun work on a new programme for artificial intelligence. Metal Sonic was the result was the result. After months of being confined to Robotnik's computer, he had finally been given a body of his own. He was designed based on Sonic. He looked almost exactly like him, but it was simple to tell he was a robot because of his eyes. They glowed bright red!

Metal Sonic obediently followed Robotnik's orders. He knew all about Snivley and how Robotnik had abused him as an assistant. Metal Sonic would be different. To him, he was the ultimate being.

Sonic and Tails had finally reached their destination. They had arrived in a clearing right in the middle of the Great forest. There was nothing but long grass here. With trees surrounding them on all sides and a clear blue sky above them, Sonic and Tails were at peace.

That was of course until Tails took a good look around the area.

"You were right Sonic! This place is great!"

Tails ran to the centre of the field and fell down onto the grass.

"Tails?"

Sonic raced over to find the fox cub. When he caught up he found Tails laughing merrily on the ground.

"Ha ha! Fooled you Sonic!"

"Oh ha ha ha. You want to start the picnic little bro?"

Tails instantly shot up off the ground and opened up his back pack. Inside were sandwiches, soda cans and picnic foods of all descriptions. Sonic simply sighed.

"Is that all you brought little bro?"

Tails sighed.

He and Sonic were known around Knothole for having the biggest appetites out of all the freedom fighters. Of course you had to know them well to know this. You obviously couldn't tell from their appearance. In all probability, they could have eaten ten times as much as Tails' had brought with him!

"I did the best I could Sonic! You know Aunt Sally wouldn't have let me go around the main kitchen!"

Sonic had obviously offended the young fox. Tails' arms were folded as he angrily stared at the ground.

"Don't worry little bro. I brought plenty."

Sonic opened his own back pack. Tails desperately tried to restrain himself as he drooled at the sight of all the chilli dogs Sonic had prepared.

"Think you can eat as much as me little bro?"

Sonic didn't need an answer. No sooner after he had laid a sheet on the ground and served the food, Tails plate was almost crushed by the weight of all the chilli dogs he had taken. Sonic knew Tails had a bigger appetite than him, but he always hated to admit it. Tails was only nine years old after all.

The two of them munched away at their food as they sat admiring the forest. It was early spring and all of the plants were in full bloom. Both Sonic and Tails both liked bringing home flowers for Sally at this time of year.

Once they had finished eating, Sonic pulled out a Frisbee from his back pack and threw it full force into the air. Although he had never told Tails, he always loved to challenge him. Sonic was confident that one day Tails would also be a great addition to the freedom fighters. Although he didn't like to admit it, he had a feeling that one day Tails might even surpass him. After all, he was learning his speed from sonic and Sally was teaching him everything she knew from the teachings she had received from Rosie and Julyala, as well as everything she had learned since then while on missions in Robotropolis.

Tails sped off into the air as fast as he could. He could feel the force of the wind in his face, but he ignored it. The Frisbee was soon within his reach. He grabbed it and looked back at Sonic, only to find that he had flown so high that he couldn't see him.

"Sonic! Where are you?"

Tails glanced around the area. He was at the outer reaches of the forest. He could plainly see Robotropolis and the pollution in the clouds above it.

"Stupid Robuttnik!" he thought to himself.

Tails turned back towards the forest and began to fly back in the direction he had come.

"Life form detected!"

Soon, Tails was falling towards the ground at what seemed like the speed of light. He had been struck in the back with a laser! The stealth bots that delivered the blow soon flew after the fox cub. As far as they were concerned, any life form they could find would be a great addition to the worker bots.

"Obtain the life form now!"

As soon as they were close enough to Tails, one of the stealth bots shot out a metal claw towards the helpless fox and grabbed his leg.

"Life form apprehended. Proceeding back to control centre."

As the Stealth bots began their journey back to Robotropolis, a disturbed hedgehog waited in the forest.

"Tails should be back by now."

Metal Sonic kneeled before his master Robotnik sat down on his throne.

"What is my assignment?"

Robotnik struggled to think of one. He had not heard of the freedom fighters in a long time and he had no prisoners to interrogate. He also had no information about free villages around Mobius. He hated it when he had nothing to do with his time!

"It appears I don't have an assignment for you. Report to the building that houses the robotisizer and inspect it. If you find anything wrong, be sure to fix it."

Metal Sonic nodded and sped out of the room. As he ran off, Robotnik couldn't help but admire his handy work.

"This will certainly give me the edge on Sonic."

The building that housed the robotisizer was a dark and dreary place. There were no lights to lead someone through its vast metal corridors. Everything was almost pitch black. Luckily for Metal Sonic, he had had special detectors built into his eyes that allowed him to see in the dark. Soon enough he had arrived in the room he was looking for.

It had a huge metal dome as its roof. All around the room were various consoles that powered the robotisizer, which was placed in the middle of the room.

He was approached by a group of Swat bots.

"Sir! Welcome!"

"Thank you Swat Bots. I'm here to inspect the robotisizer."

"Well you are in luck sir. We have just captured a life form outside the city. He will be robotisized shortly."

Metal Sonic chuckled. It would be his first view of someone being robotisized. He had accounts in his memories, but it just wasn't the same.

"Proceed."

Two Swat bots entered the room, holding a prisoner between them. It was a young fox. Probably not much older than 9 years old.

Metal Sonic approached the fox and beckoned the Swat bots to release him. The fox ran for a corner, where he sat quivering like a baby.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Metal Sonic was obviously a good actor. His tone made him sound as if he would help the fox escape as soon as an answer was given, and the young fox obviously believed this.

"T……. Tails."

While Metal Sonic was being created, Robotnik had provided him with archives that contained all of the information Robotnik knew about the Knothole freedom fighters. When he heard the name, his brain shifted into gear.

"Tails of the Knothole freedom fighters?"

Tails gasped. How did this guy know who he was? They had never met before!

"Y……. Yes."

The android laughed. He picked Tails up off the floor and stood him up straight.

"Well then. You have no need to worry. Just walk this way and I'll release you. I wouldn't want to risk getting into a fight with _you_ Tails."

Tails slowly walked forward. Metal Sonic raised his arm and struck the young fox on the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Bring this fox to Prison block #1 . Do not have him robotisized or else I'll rip out your wires and use them to floss my teeth!"

The Swat bots quickly did as they were told. They picked up Tails and took him out of the room. Metal Sonic simply stood there and laughed.

"Soon I'll meet them all face to face. Get ready Knothole. The rules of the game just changed!"

Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine and Martin were all gathered in the meeting room at Sonic's request. The hedgehog soon joined them. A much troubled look was on his face.

"What's this about Sonic?" Sally asked.

Sonic sat down.

"Tails has gone missing."

Everyone gasped. Martin got up and violently shook the hedgehog.

"What did you do to my nephew!?"

Bunnie quickly pulled Martin off of Sonic. Just as well. Martin had already pulled out both of his hammers.

"Settle down Sugah. Sugah hog, what happened?"

Sonic put his face in his hands.

"Me and Tails went into the Great forest this morning. We just went for a picnic! When we were finished with the food, we started playing Frisbee. I threw it as hard as I could into the air. I always like challenging Tails like that. But when he flew off to get it, he never came back."

Water fell from the gaps in between Sonic's fingers. He was crying into his hands. Sally hurried and sat beside him. Before she could comfort him, Martin was already back out of his seat.

"What do you mean challenge him?! He's nine for god's sake!"

Although Martin had only briefly joined the freedom fighters, he had already become very attached to Tails. He had recently come to Knothole and revealed that he was Tails' uncle. Everyone had already accepted him.

"I'm sorry."

Sonic sat up. It was clearly visible on his face how hard he had been crying. He wasn't just angry at himself, he was afraid. He didn't know what he would do if they never found Tails again. How would he be able to live with himself? Bunnie turned to Antoine.

"Antoine, you were on guard duty this morning. Did ya see anythin?"

Antoine blushed.

"Well actually……….."

Everyone crowded round the distressed coyote. Sally sighed.

"Antoine, please tell me you didn't fall asleep on watch again!"

"Sonique woke me up! I didn't get enough of ze sleep!"

"Antoine you should have been on watch duty since last night! You always do this!"

Antoine had never been good under pressure. When he saw how angry everyone was at him, he simply sighed and left the room. He would return when he thought that everyone had forgotten his mistake.

"I hope to god that I can find the materials I need to finish my hut soon. I can't stand that stuck up coyote!"

Rotor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small data chip.

"I guess it's a good thing I recorded this. I knew this would come in handy."

Sonic glared at Rotor.

"Rotor, some movie you recorded isn't going to help us find Tails!"

Rotor looked at Sonic as if he had just drooled over his fur.

"Sonic, didn't you know I've been recording activity in the airspace outside the Great forest?"

"What? Nobody told me!"

Sally laughed.

"That's because the last time we told you about a security camera system, you just showed off in front of them all day and we didn't see anything!"

Sonic folded his arms as if he were a five year old in the middle of a tantrum. Sally tutted as she loaded the data chip into NICOLE.

"The reason we've been filming the airspace around the Great Forest is that Robotnik's been quiet lately and we thought he might try something big. NICOLE, load the data from the chip."

"Loading data Sally."

NICOLE beeped and a hologram of the airspace outside the Great Forest appeared in the air.

"Play the video."

They soon saw Tails flying and catching the Frisbee that Sonic threw. Martin looked towards Sonic, who seemed to be very proud with himself.

"I guess your challenges aren't so bad after all."

After watching the young fox yell for Sonic and look around, they began to lose interest. Only Sonic kept his eye on the hologram.

"Wait! Look!"

Everyone quickly gazed back at the hologram. They soon saw the Stealth bots that had attacked and captured Tails. Martin gripped his hammers.

"I'm going after him!"

Ever since the freedom fighters had formed, Sonic had always been considered the arrogant one. So when everyone saw Martin attempting to rush into a fight, they couldn't help but gawp at him. Sonic stepped forward and put his hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Not without me you're not."

"Ahm in too!"

Bunnie stepped towards Martin and winked. The fox blushed as sally and Rotor joined their group.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get our kid back!"

Tails sat shivering in a cell in Robotropolis. He had only woken up half an hour ago and he had a throbbing pain in his neck. That guy he was talking to before he blacked out must have attacked him!

"Sonic…… Help me…………. Please."

He could hear huge bursts of thunder outside. Tails quickly grabbed the ripped up cover that was on his prison bed and hid under it. He had always hated thunder! The floor of the cell was soon wet with his terrified tears.

"This is what you wanted to show me Metal Sonic?!"

Robotnik walked into Tails' prison block, closely followed by Metal Sonic. Robotnik obviously wasn't impressed by Tails' capture. After all, he was just a kid. He wanted Sonic!

"I could have caught this _baby_ with both hands tied behind my back! You had better have a plan to go along with this!"

Tails instantly got up from under the blanket and ran to the bars of his cell.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

Robotnik laughed at the fox's feeble attempt to stand up for himself.

"I'm the one who rules Mobius you little brat! If I say you're a baby, YOU'RE A BABY!"

Tails ran back to his cover. Robotnik turned back towards Metal Sonic.

"Well?"

Metal Sonic glared at Tails.

"Well Dr, it has come to my attention that both Sonic and the Princess both seem to be very fond of this fox. Perhaps if we motivated them a little, they may do whatever we say in order to keep him safe."

Robotnik always delighted in torturing the people of Mobius. Especially children. All of the child Worker bots in Robotropolis did all the cleaning in his control centre. Whenever Robotnik got board he would simply pick one at random and turn them into something new. Although he had convinced himself that he couldn't possibly lose the war, he loved the thought of some de-robotisized Mobian parents finding their child had been turned into a toaster.

"Very good Metal Sonic. I will allow you to begin the _motivating_ at once."

As Robotnik walked off, Metal Sonic opened the door to Tails' cell. He cracked his knuckles as he approached the cowering fox. Tails' screams sounded throughout the city. Including the area where Sonic and the others had just stolen a Stealth bot.

"What was that?"

Everyone looked around to find the source of the scream they had just heard. They soon realised it was Tails.

"Put this thing into overdrive Rotor!"

Rotor turned from the controls.

"I don't even know where I'm going! Tails could be in any of the prison blocks in Robotropolis. He could even be at Robotnik's control centre!"

Sally signalled Rotor. Rotor sighed, nodded and pulled out a small device. Everyone stared at it as he began to activate it. It had some sort of mini satellite dish on its top.

"What the hell is that?" Sonic said as he reached out to grab the device.

Rotor quickly pulled it away from Sonic. At the press of a button, the device switched on and began emmiting a slow beeping noise.

"What's that beepin for Sugah?"

Bunnie stared at the sattalite on top of the device. It had begun to constantly spin round.

"Its just the satellite scanning for its target."

"And what's its target?" Sally asked.

"The locket I gave to Tails gave to Tails."

Everyone stared at Martin.

"Relax. I just put it on after I saw how dangerous you guys could be. I wanted to make sure we always knew where he was. And besides, Rotor was the one who agreed to make the homing signal for it."

Sally shoved Rotor away from the controls and started up the Stealth bot's engine.

"Whatever. I'll fly the ship. You just tell me which way to go!"

Whenever they had stole Stealth bots in the past, Sally had always made sure to avoid even the smallest chance of crashing. But now she was hardly paying any attention to Robotropolis' many alleyways as she sped through them. She was obviously as afraid of losing Tails as Sonic and Martin were. As Rotor struggled to keep his balance on the speeding ship, he examined his device.

"It looks like he's about 200 metres ahead in prison block #1."

Metal Sonic had just finished with Tails. It was almost impossible to tell the colour of Tails' fur as blood had stained almost all of it. The exhausted fox collapsed onto the floor. Metal Sonic quickly turned on a com link with Robotnik.

"I'm done with the fox. Master. Is step two prepared?"

"Yes Metal Sonic. The holding chamber is complete. I'll send some Swat bots to retrieve the fox."

Metal Sonic stared at the creature on the floor. He kicked it as hard as he could, sending it into the wall.

Tails slowly pulled himself off the floor. He could hardly stand, let alone speak.

"Sonic….. Will get you 'cough' for this."

Tails then fell flat onto the floor.

It took Robotnik's Swat bots about ten minutes to come and retrieve Tails. Metal Sonic had been starting to worry that the fox would die before they arrived. Then he'd have nothing to use against the freedom fighters!

He was confident that they would send their best agents to rescue Tails. Hopefully this would mean Sonic and the Princess. When Metal Sonic threatened to cause further harm to Tails, he knew that Sonic and Sally would give in. This would be the first step to becoming the most sophisticated machine since the robotisizer.

Martin jumped out of the stolen Stealth bot and began smashing all the Swat bots he could find. Sonic was the second to land.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!"

As everyone else began fighting against the Swat bots, Sally quickly ran over to the door to the prison block.

"NICOLE, input the access code now!"

The door slid open and everyone ran inside. Sonic quickly sped towards where Tails cell was. He was back in five seconds after he had left.

"He's not there!"

"Of course he's not there you fools."

Metal Sonic stepped out of the shadows. Everyone was shocked. He looked exactly like Sonic! He was the same colour; his quills were in exactly the same places and he was exactly the same shape. Everyone could see the difference that made him stand out though. His eyes glowed bright red!

The triumphant look on his face would have made anyone else back down, but Sonic was desperate to get Tails back.

"Where is he?!"

Metal Sonic stepped forward so that he and Sonic were face to face. Then swiftly and silently, he swept the hedgehog to the floor.

"You're a little impolite aren't you? If you're looking for the fox brat, he's not here. He's at the control centre."

Everyone gasped. Sally ran to Sonic's aid as he moaned in pain after his impact with the floor.

"Who are you?"

Metal Sonic laughed.

"You could learn a thing or two from your _girlfriend_ hedgehog. I am Metal Sonic!"

Sally dropped Sonic.

"Metal Sonic?!"

"Such a clever little squirrel. She can understand English! Now, do you want the fox brat or not?"

Sonic leapt back up onto is feet. Without a word, he ran towards Robotnik's control centre as fast as he could, leaving the others behind to deal with Metal Sonic.

"Does he always leave his friends behind?" the cold android asked.

"Shut up!"

Sally had pulled out her laser weapon. She fired it at Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic simply yawned and raised his palm. The laser beam evaporated!

"Why don't you refrain from acting stupid until you have what you want? Now I suggest you follow me to where your friend is being kept. Then maybe we can do a little bargaining."

Metal Sonic led the others out of the prison block, towards Robotnik's control centre. Rotor was deep in thought about Metal Sonic.

"Incredible. I can't wait to see it in action……"

Sonic burst through the walls of the control centre, trashing anything that got in his way.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"You shouldn't use language like that in front of a _baby_ hedgehog."

Sonic turned around. Behind him was Robotnik.

"What did you do with Tails?!"

Robotnik laughed. He summoned two Swat bots into the room. Between them they were carrying a round glass orb. Trapped inside, was Tails.

Sonic nearly fainted when he saw the state of the young fox. There was blood all over his fur. Both of his eyes were blackened and he looked too tired to breath!

"Tails?"  
Tails instantly sat up and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic………. help me."

The Swat bots placed the orb into the slot of some kind of machine.

"I'll kill you if you don't let him go Robotnik!"

"I wouldn't do that Sonic. That is, not unless you want your friend robotisized."

Sonic gasped. He stared at the machine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know hedgehog, for someone so fast you're quite slow thinking. The machine that your friend is placed in is a robotisizer that I designed. It is made especially for children. With the flip of a switch, I can have your friend robotisized. So why don't we make a little deal first?"

Sonic glared at Robotnik.

"You sick minded…….. Fine then. What do you want?"

The door behind them slid open. Metal Sonic and the others walked into the room. When the other freedom fighters saw Tails, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Ah Princess. So glad you could make it. What do you think so far of the hospitality I've shown to this young fox?"

Sally readied her blaster, Martin gripped his hammers and Bunnie tightened her robotic hand into a fist. Rotor however, was staring at the machine that he had used to track Tails earlier. He called Martin back to him.

"I don't think Tails is in that orb."

Martin stared closely at the orb. His thoughts all suddenly flew into place.

"Duh! Sonic! Smash the container!"

Sonic turned to Martin.

"Are you insane?! I'm not gonna risk hurting Tails!"

"Tails isn't in there! This is all a trick!"

They all turned to Robotnik. From the look on his face they could tell that Martin was right. Robotnik wasn't going to hand over Tails! He was just going to make sure all the freedom fighters agreed to his terms, and then have the fox cub robotisized later!

"How could a rodent like you figure that out?!"

"Robotnik, how could anyone breathe in an orb of solid glass?"

"Where's Tails Robuttnik?!"

Sonic had knocked Robotnik to the floor. Bunnie approached the doctor and placed her robotic hand around her neck.

"Ah'd talk if ah were you."

Robotnik faced Metal Sonic. A look of desperation filled the doctor's eyes.

"Metal Sonic! Help me!"

"I can't doctor! If I attack, they would kill you before I got to you!"

In all truth, Metal Sonic was completely aware that he could rescue his master before Bunnie killed him, but he was deep in thought. They still had bargaining to do and he wanted to avoid a full on confrontation with Sonic.

Bunnie laughed.

"Mamma's boy."

She tightened her grip on Robotnik's throat.

"Where's Tails?!"

Robotnik could see his options growing slim. There were no Swat bots to help him and Metal Sonic couldn't attack. . He slowly raised his arm and pointed to a point in the wall of the room.

"In there."

Martin smashed his way through the wall. He could see that a secret cell had been built into the wall. Sure enough, Tails had been trapped inside all along. He fell into his uncle's arms.

"Martin……………"

Sally ran over to examine Tails.

"It doesn't look good. He needs medical attention right now!"

Suddenly, Metal Sonic ran towards Martin and struck his chest. Martin fell towards the floor, making sure that he cushioned Tails' in his arms as he landed.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to let all of you leave that easily. Now, hand the fox cub to me!"

Martin raised his hammer towards Metal Sonic.

"Never!"

Metal Sonic could see that the time had come to strike back at the freedom fighters. If they got away with Tails now, the plan would have been for nothing. He needed to get the fox cub back in his and Robotnik's control. He pulled back his fist to deliver a critical strike, when he suddenly froze. Unbeknownst to him, Rotor had pulled out a second device.

He called it the EMP transmitter. Once activated, it cancelled out any electronic activity in the area. Metal Sonic looked suddenly looked more like a plastic model than a deadly android. He fell to the floor.

Suddenly, everyone turned to see Robotnik running for the door. He had managed to break free from Bunnie! Her robotisized parts must have shut down along with Metal Sonic.

Sonic ran towards the doctor and struck his nose with a powerful punch.

"That's for tricking us!"

He then delivered a second strike to the doctor's stomach.

"That's for making that damn android!"

Finally, he raised his knee and struck Robotnik's (I'm not gonna say), causing the doctor to fall to the floor in pain.

"And that's for hurting Tails!"

As the doctor howled in pain. Sonic quickly grabbed Bunnie. The freedom fighters hastily returned to their craft. Just as they left Robotropolis airspace, Metal Sonic's systems reactivated.

"Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!"

He approached the doctor, who eyes were beginning to water from the pain. He activated a com link.

"Send for a medical bot."

At that, he left his creator and returned to his quarters. The freedom fighters were smarter than he thought. But next time, he would be ready.

Tails awoke in a hospital bed. Almost every inch of him was covered in bandages. From the looks of it, both of his arms and one of his legs were broken.

By the side of his bed was a mountain of gifts from all the people of Knothole. There was also a certain squirrel who had been watching him non stop for five days.

"How are you feeling Tails?"

Tails tried to sit up so he could get a better view of Sally, but to no avail.

"Weird. I can hardly move."

Sally stroked the fur on Tails' cheek.

"What happened aunt Sally? Where are the others?"

Sally leaned forward and kissed Tails' forehead.

"Once we got you home Tails, we set to work on helping you recover. We gave you some powerful painkillers because of all the damage you had suffered. You needed an operation to fix your arms. But don't worry, it was a success. In a few months you'll be back on your feet."

Sally stood up and walked from the room.

"Where are you going Aunt Sally?"

"To go and find Sonic and the others. I'm sure that they'll want to know you're awake. You were asleep for almost a week!"

It wasn't long before the hospital room was completely filled with people who wanted to check up on Tails. Sally and Bunnie were constantly checking to see if Tails needed anything. Sonic stood right next to Tails and looked down on him.

"I'm really glad you're ok little bro."

Since Tails couldn't move, Sonic had to help him open all of his presents. Tails had been given new sneakers, books, candy, flowers and even his own tool belt from his uncle.

"I'll let you help with the hut when you're better." Martin whispered as Tails opened his gift.

After an hour, Sally ushered everyone out of the room so that Tails could have some peace and quiet. She then retook her position next to the young fox.

"Try to get some more sleep ok Tails? You'll need to keep you're strength up."

Pain began to circulate around Tails' body. He desperately tried to hold in his tears as Sally went to retrieve a needle from the cabinet.

"Don't worry Tails. It's just the pain killers wearing off. I'll give you some more now."

She injected Tails with the needle. He instantly began to feel drowsy. As he went to sleep, he could see Sally walking from the room.

"Me and Bunnie will be back in a few hours to give you a bath Tails. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

Just as Tails was about to fall asleep, he heard a knocking at his window. He looked over to find Sonic standing there.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hey big guy! Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. But I can hardly move. I don't know how I'm going to go outside to play with you or Martin. I don't even know how I'm going to eat!"

Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Well I guess Sally will have to spoon feed you like back when you were a little baby!"

Tails blushed. Now that he thought about it, eating wouldn't be his only problem. He wouldn't be able to get out of bed by himself or even go to the bathroom!

"Don't worry about seeing me and Martin Tails. We'll come and see you all the time.

The pain killers began to force Tails to feel sleepy again. Seeing how tired Tails was, Sonic bid goodbye. As he ran towards Tails' hut to bring him more of his things, Sonic began to think back to Metal Sonic.

"When I see you again you lame excuse for a hedgehog, I'm going to smash your face in!"

That night:

Martin and Bunnie were walking through the great forest. They had agreed that they should get some more flowers for Tails.

An obscure root stuck out of the ground and without warning, Bunnie was soon on the floor.

"Guess Ah need ta look where Ah'm goin eh Sugah?"

"Here, let me help you up."

Martin bent down to help Bunnie. As she turned to face him, Martin stared into her eyes. He soon caught Bunnie staring back.

"Martin…….."

"Bunnie……."

THE END?

Well, that's my second story finished. I hope it's an improvement from my last one. Please send more reviews.


End file.
